A broken Promise
by Seline Sonic Lady Luck
Summary: A letter unread, Secerts untold, will this be the end to Rei & Kai's reltionship. Will Kai set things strait with his Tiger. Or will the Phoneix's flame finially burn out?
1. Chapter 1

S: Ok sorry for not writing for a while I'm trying to figure out what to write on all my ideas seem good to me, & I all so broke up with my boyfriend Donnie. I have been reasoning with my self trying to figure out why we thought it could work out. We are so much a like & barely see each other after Christmas. We had the same gym period, but we had different coaches. After Winter holidays we had to go to different computer classes.

Oh well he is still my friend & I'm very happy for it. Ok I'm writing my first Yaoi series. Based all on songs I heard. Well it's a KaiRei, ReiKai, KaiRay, RayKai...

WHAT EVER YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!

Sorry I just had to do that. Ok this is starting soon. The song is Someday by NickelBack. Well my brain is signing off & my creative side is signing on. Bye Peoples!

_How the hell did this happen, to us? Kai why are you leaving me? I miss you & I miss your love I need it to feel whole. You never call me Tiger anymore I 'm sorry Kai if you don't help this can't work out. By the time you care read this & care I'll have the people that care about me in my arms. I didn't want this to happen Kai. I love you but this has to be goodbye, forever. Good Bye Phoenix, Your Tiger (Rei)_

Rei cleared the last of his tears from his eyes. This is good for me, for us. Though if it is why does it have to hurt so much? He put the note on the bed they had shared for 3 months. He picked up his suitcases, cell, & blade. He locked up the apartment they had shared & put the keys in the mail box. He left for the airport 3 blocks down the street.

Waiting in line he saw a glimpse of a Slate blue Suzuki. The rider was wearing a white scarf. That was Kai going to lunch. The rider turned at the light instead of going strait. He is going to King's house instead to visit Mrs. Dickinson he lied to me!

The tears where straining his eyes, the Brunette behind him poked him. "Hey cutie unless U are single I suggest that U move up." With out thinking you he says. "sorry I'm taken... Well I was we just broke up. Sorry I'm not interested." He moved up & bought his ticket to China.

He ignored the people on the plane & called Tala's cell. Hey U have reached Kai, sorry I'm not here right now leave a message after the beep. oops dialed Kai's cell, well I'll still leave a message. "Hey Kai I saw U today heading over to King's house hope you have fun with him, & U lied to me so don't expect to see me at home, U'll find my keys in the mail box. Tiger" clicking off you dial Tala's cell making sure it is his this time.

Hey this is Tala who is it? "Hey Tala it's Rei do you think that you & Mariah can pick me up in about half an hour at the airport?" Who, yeah we could but why are U coming? "We are done Tala that is all U need to know about it. So U picking me up? Oh if Kai calls I'm not coming there Ok?" Yeah & Yeah see ya in China.

With Kai

I walk into our apartment man I can't wait to tell my Tiger what had happened. Robert's girlfriend was learning how to dance properly for him. She was naturally good at it. Well she is related to King.

I open the door & turn on my cell phone. " 2 missed messages." It can wait where is Rei? I can't wait to tell him! Devon finally gave me the ok to tell Rei. I look around no Rei, not in the kitchen, den, Beydish. I look finally in the bedroom. He wasn't there. I open up my cell to see if he called. "To play 1st message press 1, to play 2nd message press 2." Pressing 1 I hear Rei's voice he sounds hurt.

In the worst way. "Hey Kai I saw U today heading over to King's house hope you have fun with him, & U lied to me so don't expect to see me at home, U'll find my keys in the mail box. Tiger" He saw me heading over to King's Ok I get that. He hopes I have fun! I don't get that! Why would I have fun at King's house unless... gross King doesn't swing THAT WAY! Other than that fact he is married to Queen. I accidentally press 2 on the phone.

Tala's voice blares out at me. "KAI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO REI? HE IS COMING BACK TO CHINA! I will pick him up but if you want your uke back I suggest that you come tell him about this big mistake. (Mariah) IT BETTER BE A MISTAKE IF YOU TOOK ATVAINTAGE OF REI KON I WILL PERSONALY STRANGLE YOU KAI!(Tala) Uh bye Kai Rei is getting off in a few min. see ya.(Both) HEY REI OVER HERE!" I turn off the phone letting out a breathe I didn't know that I had been holding I fall on the bed. Only to be hit with some thing sharp. I throw it on a pile of bey parts. (OOH you should have read it!)

I made up my mind pressing 7 on speed dial. I wait for him to pick up. Hullo? "King you up?" Stupid question Kai off course I'm up NOW! What do you want? "King this is serious, Rei thinks I was cheating on him... with you. I have to go to China to set things strait with him. Will you call my company to tell them to prepare a jet, & that I will be out for a couple of days?" "Gross, Yes, & Yes. Go get your Tiger back Phoenix. See ya." Grabbing out a duffel bag I toss 2 sets of clothes in there of mine. I look at the outfits that Rei gave me for my birthday. A black Chinese outfit with red accents much like his. The other a pair of Hot topic pants & a tight red top with a spiky dog collar & a phoenix I.D. tag the collar tailing off of it. Grabbing those too I look at the closet with it only filled to 1/3 of it's normal capacity. I promise myself not to come back until I can get it back to full.

Pulling together a mess of beyblade parts I toss them into it too. My boots and extra trainers are put in too. I look at the apartment mentally things of things that I need to pay. They are all done for 6 weeks. I close the door to my home with Rei. "I will not set foot in this apartment till I have Rei with me."

Seline: Ok How did you like it too Short too Long? Oh well I need 3 reviewers for this. Flames will be used to light candles in my room with since all lighters have been put under lock & key I will be very grateful for. Go click on the button or I will have this removed. Too people who wonder who Robert's girlfriend is I have a friend who made a story for that but she took it down if you want it up say so in the reviews. It was called A girl in the Majestics. She may change the title thou if she repost it to Uncouth. Well review me or face to consequences DELETING! SEE YA SELINE


	2. Note & arguement from author

S: OH MY GOD 1 day in & 4 reviews! I love you guys.

Neko: You should be cleaning your room working on your health project NOT TYPING!

S: Unfortuneitly Neko does have a point.

N: do'nt I all ways?

S:Shut up! Besides that fact from my past life. I have to go call Devon. She is going to be so syked. I hate to hurt ypou but I probally won't post for about 2 weeks. I have to do alot on my project.

N: yeah ALL OF IT!

S: Didn't I say shut up? If I don't finish in time I'm grounded untill christmas from my computer which means no typing. I love you guys! I was reading the reviews. Chi no hana I am not a monster!

N: I have to say I am in shock. I never knew my master's writing skills where that good.

S:NEKO THAT IS IT BACK IN THE BLADE! YOU MAY BE MY PAST LIFE TRAPPED AS A BITBEAST BUT SHUT UP!

N: Seline disclamer (looks at her master who is busy cleaning her room & printing off info on Diabetes.) I guess I'll do it. Seline & I don't own a thing. Another thing Seline is also writing a Harry potter story. RemusSirus. She is their daughter after all well acording to Devon. I think she just likes to help her write since she has writters block for all of her stories.

D: HEY NEKO SHUT UP BEFORE I SICK YOKO ON YOU!

N: NO TO MUCH BITING!


End file.
